


警察和小骗子

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	警察和小骗子

（ABO设定 白A魏O）  
白警察和魏骗子

白敬亭在路边捡到魏大勋的时候，他已经在发情期的边缘了。  
那天他在路上走着，远远的闻见一股酸甜的味道，本来没在意，却发现气味越来越浓，路旁一位男子坐在台阶上，靠着身旁的电线杆，难受的皱着眉头。而他的周围围着一群虎视眈眈的Alpha，裤裆内的东西早已经挺立，却碍于公共场合没敢轻举妄动。  
白敬亭作为一名人民警察，保护人民安全是他应尽的责任，他拨开人群走到男子旁边，抬手摇了他几下，见没有反应，准备带他走。怎么可能这么轻易就走了，周围的人一看到他的动作，就想上前阻拦，都打着“自己就算吃不着，也不能便宜了其他人”的想法，准备使出浑身解数。白敬亭心中一阵无奈，从口袋里掏出警官证，在一众Alpha的视线里带走了这个让人垂涎欲滴的Omega。  
白敬亭边走边摸了摸他的口袋，除了药片，身上没有什么其他可以证明身份的东西。  
“唉，还是先带他回家吧，然后再打电话回局里查查失踪人口什么的。”白敬亭心里想着，带他上了自己车。  
车一直都是白敬亭自己用，所以车里弥漫着自己浓烈的气息。这个人是个Omega，还是在发情期的Omega，是万万闻不得Alpha的气味的。这刚一坐上车，那人就越发的不舒服，皱着眉头在车上扭来扭去，屁股不停地在座位上蹭。  
他微微睁开眼睛，看到身旁的白敬亭，伸出手抓住他的胳膊，说道：“帮帮我～”  
白敬亭自制力再怎么强，也不能完全免疫Omega的诱惑，他裤裆里的小东西早已经不听话的立了起来，而他却在努力控制着自己：“你稍微等一下，我这就带你去医院。”  
白敬亭插上发动汽车，却死活打不着火。  
“你帮帮我！”那人的声音里带着哭腔，“我受不住了。”  
那人眼神在车里胡乱看着，注意到了白敬亭的裆部。他费力的挪动自己的身体，伸出手一把抓住白敬亭的面前，想要往自己的嘴里放。  
“停停停！”白敬亭急忙进行阻止，看着他的状态，白敬亭心软了，“我怎么帮你？”  
“请你进来。”那人开始在座位上脱自己的裤子，180+的大个子窝在狭小的座位上，显得格外突兀。他跪坐在座位上，将自己的屁股朝向白敬亭，他的内裤已经被肠液浸湿了大半。  
白敬亭索性不再忍耐，拔掉汽车钥匙，让他自己翻过中间的障碍，坐到他腿上。那人身后的肠液越来越多，整个内裤被浸的黏黏糊糊，白敬亭扒掉他身上的束缚，将手指塞进身后的小穴中。身上的人也不闲着，一边享受着白敬亭的动作，一边解掉白敬亭的裤子，露出勃起的巨大生殖器。  
“请你进入我吧。”那人用几乎渴求的语气说着。  
白敬亭拖起身上人的屁股，让自己的顶端对准他身后的小穴，一松手，滚烫的生殖器就直直地进入他的身体里。  
“啊～”身上人痛苦且满足的呻吟，“请您更深一点。”  
他趴在白敬亭的肩膀上，说话带着气声，越发的动人。白敬亭双手握住腰身，狠狠向下，让自己的生殖器冲撞着上面人的内腔，小腹都勾勒出它的形状。  
“警官的好大，我要吃不下了！”一次次的冲撞让上面的人散了架，却抵抗不了白敬亭的力道，只能一次又一次的吞下这偌大的生殖器。白敬亭一个用力，冲进了生殖腔，刚刚还在脖子亲吻的嘴瞬间咬住了腺体，酸甜的味道在车厢内爆发。  
“警官不要！”身上的人发现腺体被就发现已经来不及了，却依旧喊出了这句。  
“有个床伴也挺好的。”白敬亭本来还有一丝犹豫，最后却毫不留情的咬了下去。他在生殖腔内迅速成结，将这个人标记地完完全全。

“你叫什么？”一轮罢了，白敬亭问道。  
“魏大勋。”  
“你知不知道身为一个Omega，发情期不能在街上乱逛。”白敬亭得了便宜还卖乖。  
“这是我第一次。”魏大勋脸上染着红晕。  
我去，人家第一次发情就被自己标记了，白敬亭想着，觉得对他有所亏欠：“以后你就跟着我吧，小爷我不会亏待你的。”白敬亭顺道拍了拍他的屁股，十分的有弹性。  
“哦。”魏大勋应了一声，从眼神里看出了他还有些稚嫩。  
“你去后面休息休息吧。”白敬亭重新启动了车辆，将后面的车座放平，就像是一张床。  
魏大勋从白敬亭的身上爬到了后面的座位上，他跪在座位上，屁股朝向白敬亭，身后的小穴还不停地往外冒水。白敬亭舔舔嘴唇，又将车钥匙拔下，一步就跃到了后排，抱住了魏大勋。魏大勋刚刚被白敬亭标记，白敬亭身上的酸奶味和他身上的酸甜味结合在一起，分外好闻。白敬亭将头埋进魏大勋的颈窝里，贪婪的呼吸着这个味道，然后含住他的耳垂，轻轻地对他说：“我帮了你，你也得帮帮我吧，礼尚往来才对，对吗？”  
“帮你什么？”白敬亭在他的身上乱摸，让他的声音有些颤抖。  
“我下面起来了，你帮我口出来好吗？”白敬亭刚刚没有来得及将裤子穿好，巨大的生殖器又将裤子支起一个小帐篷。  
“好。”魏大勋点点头，伸手脱掉白敬亭的内裤，巨大滚烫的性器上似乎带有紫色的纹路。  
他低头，张开嘴含住了它。巨大的性器在他嘴巴里搅动，一次又一次深入他的喉咙，白敬亭觉得还不够，手抚摸着他的头发，轻轻地往下压。魏大勋的舌头舔弄着柱身，从下往上每一寸都没有放过，舌头来回舔弄着柱头，不断刺激着性器。白敬亭被舔得很舒服，闭着眼睛享受，手里却塞进魏大勋身后的小穴里，不停地摁压着小穴的内壁。他每次触碰到身后的敏感点，魏大勋的嘴张开，将生殖器吞地更深一些。  
白敬亭见差不多了，将精液全数射进魏大勋的嘴里，从前面摸出一瓶水，让他喝下。然后把他搂进怀里，一起躺下，手指伸进股缝，挑逗着他。  
“你多大了？”  
“14。”  
“我这算不算教坏小朋友啊。”白敬亭手指突然用力。  
“啊～警官～”魏大勋呻吟一声，“警官好厉害！”  
“多叫几声。”  
“警官的好大，我吃着好好舒服。”魏大勋的身后突然夹紧，夹住白敬亭的手指不让出来。  
“你个小妖精，我不觉得你是第一次。”白敬亭强行将手指抽出，魏大勋感觉身后一阵空虚。  
“请警官填满我吧！”魏大勋跨坐在白敬亭两腿上，“请警官狠狠地干我。我的屁股随时恭候。”说完屁股还在白敬亭的裤裆处蹭了蹭。  
白敬亭一个翻身将魏大勋压在身下，说道：“不管你是不是第一次，现在你是我的。”


End file.
